tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Mamoru Fujimura
'Mamoru Fujimura '(藤村 衛 Fujimura Mamoru) is an idol under TSUKINO TALENT PRODUCTION. He is a member of the unit Growth. Official Character Introduction "Having no money, no job, and no relatives, he is a strange young man with a bright outlook on the world. A person with a very friendly personality who can get along with anyone! Because of his talent to create music inspired by his unique view on life, he was picked up by Koki. Possessing a god-like talent in contrast to his destructive living ability, makes him a very lovable NEET!"TSUKIPRO ALIVE Official Website Appearance Mamoru is a young man of average height, with collar length dark burgundy hair and light brown eyes. He is the oldest member of his unit, being three years older than the others. Personality Mamoru is a kind-hearted and carefree young man who likes to do things at his own pace. Although he may be like that most of the time, there are times when he's serious and determined.Growth Drama CDs He loves his friends a lot and is always willing to offer any help he can even if he knows that he won't be much help. He's always ready to support them with whatever they want to do and will even offer advice whenever he can.ALIVE Sono 2 Side G Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on Stage Although he's still pretty young, Mamoru tends to act like an "old man" (as Kensuke described) whenever he's surrounded by people who are much younger than he is, even calling them "youngsters" and other such names.ALIVE Sono 2 Side G Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on StageALIVE Sono 1 Side G Drama Track 1 - Challenger Mamoru thinks a lot of his friends' happiness and doesn't like it when he accidentally brings the mood down so he's always careful when it comes to depressing subjects.ALIVE Sono 2 Side G Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on Stage Although he's terribly bad at reading the atmosphere.Growth Drama CD Vol. 2 - Heart's Puzzle Mamoru is always shown to be concerned about Koki and the others' feelings and is always eager to be able to help out. Such as when Mamoru was determined to work harder and was secretly praying that they pass the audition so that Koki and the others can stand on stage again.ALIVE Sono 2 Side G Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on Stage Mamoru tends to lose himself in what he's doing if he's concentrating enough and ends up not noticing the people around him. He's a hard-working person when needed but he's also prone to having slumps, specially when writing songs.ALIVE Sono 2 Side G Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on Stage History Prior to meeting Koki, it was revealed that Mamoru worked as a salaryman for an unnamed company before it was shut down. He has no relatives around since he grew up in an orphanage and started working after he graduated high-school.ALIVE Sono 1 Side G Drama Track 1 - ChallengerALIVE Sono 2 Side G Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on Stage One day, Mamoru and his co-workers found out that the company shut down without notice and since Mamoru was living in the company dorm, he found himself in a tight situation.ALIVE Sono 1 Side G Drama Track 1 - Challenger Plot 2015 Setting BEGINNINGALIVE Sono 1 Side G Drama Track 1 - Challenger Mamoru's first encounter with Koki happened when Koki overheard him playing a song on his keyboard. Koki describes the song to himself as "...being a delicate melody but still giving extremely powerful feeling" and was instantly interested and mesmerized by it. While Koki was thinking to himself, Mamoru called out to him and they started talking. Mamoru reveals that the song he was playing was something he wrote himself while playing around on his keyboard. Mamoru then almost collapses because of hunger and is invited to eat at Koki's house. They get acquainted more and Koki finds out about Mamoru's past. He offers Mamoru a place to stay in his house in exchange for writing songs. Mamoru is then introduced to Ryota and Kensuke who were suspicious of him at first but gradually warmed up to him after hearing his song. This event marked the beginning of their friendship. A few more days after their meeting, Koki and the others find out that their agency posted an announcement about a new unit's debut. Koki and the others are in in disbelief after finding out and are a little bit upset since they've been juniors for quite a long time. Mamoru then shows them a TSUKIPRO Auditions flyer that he received while searching for part-time work. When Koki finds out that the TSUKIPRO Auditions required original songs, he asks Mamoru to help them, to which Ryota suggests that they add Mamoru to the group and to have him sing. Koki agrees and this marks the beginning of Growth. 2017 Setting In the anime, Growth, together with the other three units (SOARA, SolidS, and QUELL) are aiming to hold a wonderful performance at the Budokan to showcase their music.TSUKIPRO the ANIMATION Relationships Growth Koki Eto: Koki is the person who picked-up Mamoru after hearing him play on his keyboard. He is noticeably closer to Koki than to the other two since Koki was the one who picked him up and let him stay in his house. Mamoru is always eager to help out Koki whenever he can and is always supportive of him. Mamoru is not used to people relying on him so when Koki asked for his help, he felt flattered.ALIVE Sono 1 Side G Drama Track 1 - Challenger Mamoru wants to make Koki feel moved by his songs again. When Koki was having trouble deciding to call Sora (from SOARA), Mamoru is greatly concerned and deduced that Koki was love-sick.ALIVE Sono 3 Side G Drama Track 1 - Koki's Love When he found out that it was nothing close to being love-sick, he encouraged Koki to call Sora since it was good for him to have found a friendly rival. Koki, too, is supportive of Mamoru and is always ready to help him out, such as when Mamoru was in a slump.ALIVE Sono 2 Side G Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on Stage Koki tends to spoil Mamoru a lot and often asks the other two to go easy on him. Koki said that he's glad that it's Mamoru who makes songs for Growth and wants other people to hear and experience the worlds that Mamoru creates with his songs.ALIVE Sono 2 Side G Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on Stage Koki believes in him a lot and has said that he'll always cheer him on.ALIVE Sono 2 Side G Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on Stage Mamoru and Koki are on a first-name basis when referring to each other, with Mamoru sometimes calling Koki "Ko-kun". Ryota Sakuraba: Ryota was suspicious of Mamoru at first but easily warmed up to him after hearing his song. He likes to tease Mamoru a lot about a lot of things and is really blunt with Mamoru, often calling him "Koki's pet" or "NEET".ALIVE Sono 2 Side G Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on StageRegardless of Ryota's "harshness" to Mamoru, he still respects him a lot and acknowledges his talent. He is revealed to show concern for Mamoru, although he's very shy and secretive about it. When Mamoru was in a slump, he was the one who convinced Koki to give Mamoru more time so he can gather his thoughts, and he was the one who suggested thinking of ways to help cheer Mamoru up.ALIVE Sono 2 Side G Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on Stage Mamoru, on the other hand, likes acting like an older brother around them. When he found out about Ryota's fear of bugs, he was threatened by Ryota to not make fun of him, although Mamoru was never planning on exploiting Ryota's weakness.ALIVE Sono 3 Side G Drama Track 4 - The Four's "School Trip" Ryota is also shown to be concerned about the fact that Mamoru doesn't go outside much.ALIVE Sono 4 Side G Drama Track 1 - Resolution Under the Winter Sky They may bicker sometimes but they're still supportive of each other's dreams and ambitions. Kensuke revealed that Ryota is a huge fan of Mamoru's music.Growth Drama CD Vol. 2 - Heart's Puzzle Like with the other members, Mamoru and Ryota are on a first-name basis, although Mamoru sometimes calls Ryota "Ryo" or "Ryo-kun" (when teasing him). Kensuke Yaegashi: Mamoru and Kensuke are close as well and often act the way that siblings would. The both of them are shown to have mutual concern for the other two whenever they're faced with trouble and are both willing to offer their help. It was Kensuke who first described Mamoru as a "NEET", shouting it aloud after subconsciously thinking it. Kensuke, along with Ryota, were suspicious of Mamoru at first but easily warmed up to him in a little while.ALIVE Sono 1 Side G Drama Track 1 - Challenger When Mamoru was in a slump, it was Kensuke's idea to give him a fan-letter in order to cheer him up and motivate him.ALIVE Sono 2 Side G Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on Stage Like with the others, Kensuke and Mamoru are on a first-name basis, with Mamoru often calling him "Ken-kun". SOARA Sora Ohara: Although they're not shown to interact much, it is revealed that Mamoru thinks highly of Sora and his ability to make such fun and lively music. Although, as a fellow composer, he doesn't want to lose to Sora.ALIVE Sono 4 Side G Drama Track 2 - Mamoru's Secret MissionDuring the auditions, Mamoru was the one who spoke to Sora first after they bumped into each other.TSUKIPRO LIVE in Harajuku Drama Part Appellation Etymology * Just like with Koki, Mamoru's name contains the Kanji for the Japanese word for "wisteria" (藤). Trivia * He and Koki share two kanji in their names (衛 & 藤). * Mamoru once referred to himself as a "shut-in".ALIVE Sono 2 Side G Drama Track 4 - Meeting~G to S * Mamoru likes taking morning walks, which Kensuke referred to as an "old man's hobby".ALIVE Sono 4 Side G Drama Track 1 - Resolution Under the Winter Sky * Mamoru once made a make-shift fishing pole during their training camp.ALIVE Sono 3 Side G Drama Track 4 - The Four's "School Trip" * Ryota thinks that Mamoru can't hold his liquorALIVE Sono 2 Side G Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on Stage and that he can't handle the cold.ALIVE Sono 4 Side G Drama Track 1 - Resolution Under the Winter Sky * Ryota believes that Koki spoils Mamoru too much.ALIVE Sono 4 Side G Drama Track 1 - Resolution Under the Winter Sky * The song that Koki heard Mamoru playing when they first met was a piano version to the intro of "My Gloria". * His likes include music, piano, daydreaming, afternoon naps, walking, talking with everyone, Koki's cooking, sweets, edamame, soba, Ramune.TSUKIPRO Official Website - Growth * Mamoru has been learning a lot from the composers of the other units in order to create more unique music, and has also been buying new equipment to make music.Gekkan TSUKIPROINFO Tokubetsu Gou 2018 (translated by Shero on Twitter) * He shares his birthday with Iku Kannaduki's seiyuu, Kensho Ono. References Category:Males Category:Idols Category:Growth Category:ALIVE Category:Mamoru Fujimura Category:Characters